


The Ornament

by Rose711



Series: the light of winter [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Alex buys Michael a sentimental ornament.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: the light of winter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049063
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	The Ornament

“Since next week is Christmas, do you want to grab lunch earlier in the week or skip a week?” Michael asked Alex as he threw some money on their table at the Crashdown.

“Yeah, let’s meet earlier. Tuesday work?” Alex didn’t hesitate in responding, he had really been enjoying their weekly dinners. Even though they saw each other frequently enough, this was their chance to just be alone, work on building that foundation of friendship, and not worry about alien stuff - although that came up more often than not.

“That works for me.” Michael flashed that million-watt smile that always made Alex weak in the knees and Alex‘s heart melted. Michael started to get up when Alex placed a small box on the table and pushed it to him.

“What is this?” Michael asked quietly as he slowly returned to the booth. His eyes darted from the box to Alex and back again, before locking on Alex’s face.

“It’s nothing big, it’s just an ornament. Open it.”

“An ornament?”

“Yes, an ornament,” Alex smiled, pushing the box a couple of inches closer to a confused Michael. “You don’t have any ornaments so I got you one.”

“How do you know I don’t have any?” Alex snickered and shook his head before locking eyes with Michael again. Was he nervous? Alex loved how cute he looked when he was nervous.

“Because you told me last week,” Alex answered with a grin. Michael nodded, seemingly remembering how he recounted the story of Isobel forcing him to get a three-foot-tall real tree even though he didn’t have any desire or decorations for it.

Alex watched Michael take a deep breath and tenderly reach for the box, dragging it just to the edge of the table. Michael looked up to him once more and Alex, with a warm smile, tilted his head signaling for Michael to open it.

Michael pulled at the tail end of the red ribbon, it coming undone easily and falling to the table. As he pulled the lid off the silver box, he stilled for just a second before gently picking up the ornament to get a closer look. Then Alex heard him gasp.

Alex’s eyes fell down to the ornament as he took it in for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was a six-inch acoustic guitar, a near replica of the one he gave Michael in high school, beautifully carved from cherry wood. At the bottom of the body was the year, small and understated. But what he loved most was the strings, which weren’t strings at all. They were lyrics. Written from the body up the neck and to the head, were three lines of delicate words.

_Together we could quiet all the noises_   
_Drown out the voices, play our own song_   
_You were the best of me, you are the best of me_

Alex lifted his head to find Michael staring at him stupefied. He seemed to be contemplating something and Alex’s heart sped up. He wanted to reassure Michael that this really a big deal, but he also knew that that would be a lie and Michael would be able to see right through him.

“Every Christmas, my mom gives my brothers and me an ornament,” Alex began softly with a smile. Michael’s shoulders lost some of their tension and he nearly cradled the ornament in his hands. “She said it was so we would have enough to decorate our own tree when we had our own place. I know it’s a little late to start that tradition with you, by the time you have enough you’ll be an old man, but I figured you can supplement them with others.” Alex shrugged, trying to come off nonchalant.

Michael nodded, his honey-colored curls framing his face perfectly, falling into his eyes that were sparkling with unshed tears.

“Thank you,” Michael choked out, his voice full of emotion. “It’s beautiful. It’s perfect.”

Warmth filled Alex. “You’re welcome.”

Michael cleared his throat and carefully placed the ornament in the box, tying the ribbon as he spoke, “Isobel is planning a Christmas party for this rich couple at that new Italian restaurant. I have to help her set up the sound system. Do you want to meet me there and we can try out the food?”

Alex smirked. Was this Michael Guerin’s way of asking him on a date? He met his eyes and was instantly met with a look that told him it was.

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all are having a wonderful holiday season!
> 
> My tumblr! [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
